Generally, swash plate type compressors are widely used as compressors of air conditioning devices for cars, and are classified into various types according to compression methods and structures. Recently, variable capacity compressors that are capable of varying compression capacities are largely used. A capacity of the variable capacity compressor is adjusted by adjusting a gradient of a swatch plate. In other words, the capacity of the variable capacity compressor is reduced as the gradient of the swash plate is reduced by increasing a pressure in a crank chamber when an inflow amount of a refrigerant from a discharge chamber to the crank chamber is increased.
However, when a conventional variable capacity compressor is initially operated after being neglected for a certain period of time, specifically in summer, a pressure in a suction chamber is increased or a pressure in a crank chamber is increased by a liquid refrigerant, thereby delaying an operation of the conventional variable capacity compressor, and thus it is difficult to obtain a quick cooling performance. In addition, an explosion or noise caused by the explosion may be generated when the conventional variable capacity compressor is operated.
Meanwhile, a conventional control valve for a compressor includes a valve body, a driving unit provided in the valve body, and an operating unit provided in the valve body and reciprocally moving by the driving unit.
However, since the valve body and the operating unit of the conventional control valve are formed of a magnetic material, a non-magnetic material is fixed between the valve body and the operating unit so that the operating unit is smoothly reciprocally moved. At this time, it may be difficult to fix the non-magnetic material and fixability of the non-magnetic material may not be satisfactory in the conventional control valve.